Jo
by Blood of Venus
Summary: Professor Utonium's getting married!


Jo

Jo

"Girls! I'm home!" The Professor walked into the house, a young lady by his side. She had golden reddish hair, and powdery blue eyes. Her hair was softly swept back into a half ponytail. She wore a blue dress with purple flowers. 

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles sat on the couch, watching TV. 

"Hey Mayor," Blossom said, eyes fixated on the TV. Buttercup and Bubbles grumbled the same thing, entranced by the TV show.

"Well, uh, girls, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Jo, and...and..."

"And, what?" Buttercup turned her attention to the Professor.

"Just tell them, dear." Jo said softly.

"Well, I uh...Jo and I are getting married." Professor Utonium bit his bottom lip, hoping the girls would take it lightly.

"What?!" Buttercup exclaimed, shocked.

"You can't get married!" Bubbles said.

"That's nice, mayor," Blossom said, not listening.

"Well why can't I get married? The mayor got married." The professor argued.

"He got a divorce..."Blossom informed them.

"Because...because...you're Professor Utonium! You're not allowed to get married! Besides, you're stealing away the episode!" Bubbles complained. She got off the couch and walked to the director's chair behind the camera. "He's upstaging us! Is he supposed to do that?"

"Yes, now go back! We're filming, remember?" the Director said angrily.

"Oh, yeah!" Bubbles turned to the camera. "Hi everyone! Our top story today is-"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, got up, and smacked Bubbles. "You dork, this is Powerpuff Girls, not Fox News! Now get back on the set!"

Bubbles pouted. "I hate you, Buttercup!"

"That's nice." Buttercup sat on the couch next to Blossom.

"Girls, I think it's time for you to go to bed..." Professor said. "Jo, I'll fix up the guest room for you."

Jo nodded, and the girls flew up to bed.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

During the wedding, the girls were sad. They didn't like Jo. Jo was always too nice. So nice, it seemed that she was almost faking it. Buttercup suspected she was up to something. She watched as the Professor kissed Jo when the minister claimed, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Blossom liked Jo alot. Jo and her would often bake cookies and cake. They loved cooking together, and they always cooked a delicious dinner and a tasty dessert. Jo made a killer omelet, and always packed tuna for Blossom's lunch.

But Buttercup and Bubbles sensed that something just wasn't right.

The Professor and Jo went to Hawaii on their honeymoon, and the girls stayed at Miss Bellum's house. When they returned, Jo was still just as nice as ever, and it made Buttercup sick.

Late one night, Buttercup crept downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink of water, and she heard a rumbling noise in Professor Utonium's lab.

"Professor?" she asked, opening the door a crack to peek inside. She saw Jo in there, filling up a bottle with a greenish liquid. Buttercup gasped. She knew Jo had been up to something, and it was to kill her and her sisters! She flew upstairs to get the other girls and the Professor. 

When they got back down, Jo was still there. She turned to look at the Professor and the girls hovering in the air around him.

"Jo! I can't believe this!" the professor gaped.

"Well believe it, pretty boy." Jo drank the greenish liquid and turned into Mojo Jojo. "I had to use some disguise in order to get into the house and kill you all!"

"Mojo Jojo!" Buttercup yelled, and she flew over and started wildly power-punching Mojo Jojo. Blossom Ice-Breathed on him, and he froze into a monkey ice cube. The Professor sat at the top of the stairs, comforted by Bubbles.

"She was so perfect..." He stared at the frozen Mojo Jojo, and sighed, bowing his head sadly.

"It's ok, Professor, you didn't know. And you have us, so don't be sad." Bubbles comforted him with a hug.

"Yes, I guess you're right." The Professor smiled and hugged Bubbles back. "Thank you, girls."

"You're welcome, but what do we do with Mojo?" Blossom asked.

"Why don't we throw him in a river?" Buttercup suggested. "Or we could bury him."

"I think the river was a good idea. Let's go!" Blossom said, and they flew Mojo out to the nearest river, and dropped him.

So once again, the day is saved by the Powerpuff Girls!

Mojo Jojo awoke fifty miles downstream from Townsville. "I'll get you Powerpuff girls...someday..."


End file.
